<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special delivery by plazorr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295718">Special delivery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr'>plazorr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casual shipping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Riko's secret, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko is very happy to go retrieve her monthly special doujin delivery at her book store, but the person at the desk is not the one she was used to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casual shipping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of the month again, the “delivery day” as Riko called it: the day her precious doujins would finally reach her hands. She was almost dancing out of joy as she stepped down of the bus and moved to the library that had them. She managed to keep her composure and adjusted her raincoat as she was advancing. Not only did she have to go there in person to avoid her mother finding them first, but she also had to pay an extra to the shop owner to let her forget that her client was a bit too young for what she was ordering. This put a direct hit to her wallet, but a big smile on her face, just thinking about her nights reading her monthly treasure.</p>
<p>As she pushed the door, making the bell resonate through the shop, she was still on her little cloud. It was only when she saw the vendor and heard her greeting that she came back to earth, rather violently in fact.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon. How can I help you, zura? Oh? Riko? Is that you?”</p>
<p>This was really bad for Riko. She was totally ashamed of anyone from Aqours knowing about her secret readings. Not only that, but she would never forgive herself if a girl as pure as Hanamaru were to learn about the things of charnel love through the covers of her own readings. She considered asking for an ordinary book, talk a bit to Hanamaru and listen to her suggestions, which were always on point, but Riko really, really wanted to get her purchase order. She needed to come up with a plan to get what she wanted and spare her friend’s innocence.</p>
<p>“Oh? Hello Hanamaru. I didn’t expect to see you here.” She said while thinking “After all, I also chose to get my books here because I knew nobody from my friends was supposed to come to this part of Numazu.”</p>
<p>“Well, you see, the owner is my aunt and she broke her leg during her vacations. This I why I never go skiing, because I would totally break my leg too and …”</p>
<p>Riko was barely listening because something had caught her eye. A parcel sitting on the desk with a name on it: Chika Akurousiu, the clever false name she had chosen for her deliveries. But right now, that name sounded way less convenient. She considered telling Hanamaru that the parcel belonged to a neighbor and that she came take it for her. However, since the name was Chika, it was certain that Hanamaru would tell about how funny it was that she had a neighbor also called Chika to Chika, and that Chika would say that there was no other Chika, that she was the only Chika in her street. From there, Hanamaru could probably connect the dots and discover the parcel belonged to Riko. She wouldn’t know what was inside, but she would know she used Chika’s name, which was maybe worse. There had to be a way she could get the parcel without attracting any suspicion.</p>
<p>“… and this is why snowmen are a true danger for skiers, zura.”</p>
<p>“That sounds right.” Riko said after she noticed Hanamaru had stopped talking.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry! You must be here to get a book. Did you order something?” Hanamaru started but interrupted her as Riko was about to say something. “Well, the only parcel left is the one on this desk, but it’s not for you, zura. My aunt told me a girl would come get it for her mother.”</p>
<p>“Haha, there’s absolutely no way my mother is named Chika Akurousiu, yes.” Riko mirthlessly laughing and cursing herself once again for the false name she chose. The owner got her part of the curses for putting her in an even more difficult position than where she was before learning that. She gave up and decided to come back on another day, when her friend wouldn’t be the one at the desk. She could read her books from last month again after all, that wasn’t the worst. “How about you show me the new stuff you have here?”</p>
<p>Hanamaru’s face lit up at the idea of leading someone through the shop’s alleys to let them discover new treasures. There were not a lot of students in Uranohoshi who ventured into the school’s library, so she didn’t have a lot of opportunities to give recommendations about books in such an environment, she would only show some to Ruby or Yoshiko most of the times. On top of that, most customers came to the bookstore with a wish list already done, leaving no room for Hanamaru to give suggestions. She left her desk and showed a lot of series to Riko she never heard of. After around ten minutes of discussing, they were back there and Riko had picked seven books which, she hoped at least, would help her wait for her moment. She was done paying for them as Hanamaru started to move towards the abandoned parcel.</p>
<p>“You know, I am very curious about what’s inside this package, zura. Maybe we could look inside? I don’t think the owner will come today after all.” She said as she grabbed Riko’s parcel.</p>
<p>Blood left Riko’s face in an instant. She had chosen all of the books in that delivery and she was certain that if Hanamaru looked even at one, she would crawl into a little ball of terror and shake on the ground for three days straight. At least, this is what she believed would happen. She had to keep Hanamaru from looking into it at any cost.</p>
<p>“But Hanamaru, that’s very impolite to look into someone’s privacy like that.”</p>
<p>“I know, but this package has been here for hours, zura. It’s mocking me, I can hear it.” She defended herself with a sad face. “Even though you are right, I really need to know… And if you don’t want to look too, I’ll wait for you to be gone and I’ll open it.”</p>
<p>Riko was shocked. Why, of any moment she could have done it, did Hanamaru decide to grow so brazen right now? She thought as fast as she could to find something that could prevent Hanamaru from opening her package. The possibility the true owner could arrive at any moment? No, it was almost closure time and they were the last people inside, nobody else will come. The fact it would be impolite? No, she had already played that card and it failed. Her brain ended up with only one possibility and that made Riko very upset.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t open it. The truth … is that it’s my package… and it contains books you should not read…” Riko told, unable to look her friend in the eyes.</p>
<p>“But… Why, zura? Why are you using a false name for a book delivery? And why did you use Chika’s name? And why can’t I look inside of it?”</p>
<p>“I used a false name because these books are not supposed to be read by underaged girls, these are books normally for adults.”</p>
<p>“Because they are too complicated for children? I’m pretty smart, zura. I’m sure I could understand your adult books.” Hanamaru said as she moved back to the parcel.</p>
<p>“No!” Riko screamed as she grabbed Hanamaru’s wrist. “It’s not because they are difficult to understand. It’s because it’s about … what adults do sometimes when they are alone together.”</p>
<p>The look on Hanamaru’s face clearly showed that she did not understand what her friend was trying to explain. She felt like she had no choice. She reluctantly moved closer to her face and whispered a few words into her ear. Hanamaru instantly became bright red and escaped Riko’s grasp to move as far as possible from the parcel. After a few seconds, she ran back to Riko and took both of her hands in hers, looking her with teary eyes.</p>
<p>“Why do you read that kind of things? Did Yoshiko corrupt you and make you a little demon, zura?”</p>
<p>“No, it has nothing to do with her.” She told as she was thinking about the series with the two succubi, but quickly tried to get her mind back on track. “It’s just something I enjoy reading, it’s not a big deal. Please, just don’t tell the others about it: I am not comfortable with everyone knowing what I entertain myself with…”</p>
<p>“When I turned fourteen, my grandma told me that charnel pleasure outside of reproduction is a sin. This is why you hide it, zura? You know you can’t hide from the gods, right? Unless the people in your books are making babies, because then it is preparation for when you get a husband I think.”</p>
<p>Riko held her laughter inside her at the mention of babies. It’s not like the girls in the series she enjoyed would do be able to get pregnant by doing it with another girl. Maybe that one series where the girl grew a dick during full moon nights? She shook those thoughts off her head again, this was really not the ideal moment for those. Besides, Hanamaru didn’t need to hear what exactly she was into. She stuttered a few words that were supposed to explain why reading her books didn’t mean that she was a horrible person and that it wasn’t something that only demons would be doing but failed miserably when panic started to make its way to her speech. As she was slowly crawling into a ball of shame, Hanamaru suddenly went running to a shelf, seemed to search for something and grabbed a book. She returned to Riko and handed her finding to her friend.</p>
<p>“It’s a book I read last month. It’s the story of a young girl that departs from her home with her pet dog and they live adventures together, zura. I love this book and I want you to take it, I’ll even pay for it.”</p>
<p>“Why do you want to give this book to me? I don’t understand…”</p>
<p>“I think you don’t like yourself, Riko, and that it’s the reason you don’t want everyone to know about your weird books. My grandma would say the kind of books in your parcel will damage your soul, so I give you this book to heal it. The story is very cute, zura. If you promise me you’ll read it, I promise you I won’t tell anyone about your secret, alright?” She said with a radiant smile. </p>
<p>Riko was baffled about how Hanamaru could still like her, want to help her after she had lied to her and she knew of her shameful secret. Her hands were still shaking a bit when she grabbed the book in Hanamaru’s hands. She thanked her and promised she would read her book. Riko was about to leave with her eight new books when a voice called her back.</p>
<p>“You forgot your parcel, zura. Here, take it, it’s already paid after all.” Hanamaru said as she ran to her to hand her a second bag with the other books inside of it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hanamaru. I don’t deserve to have such a good friend.” Riko said without looking at Hanamaru.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Riko” She said, moving to force her to cross her gaze. “You are an amazing person and you deserve your friends. Just trust yourself as much as we trust you and everything will be fine, zura.”</p>
<p>Those last words made Riko so emotional that she dropped her bags and hugged Hanamaru, crying and thanking her at the same time for a very long time. Eventually, she calmed herself, smiled at her friend, grabbed her two bags and left the shop. Hanamaru stayed behind and started to order her desk so she could be ready for the next day. She suddenly stopped in the middle of it as she realized something.</p>
<p>“Wait a second, she didn’t tell me why she chose Chika as her false name…” Hanamaru thought. “I’ll have to ask her why when I see her next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>